Unbroken
by R5-BTR-LilSis14
Summary: It was finally over. Clary was finally safe. Wrong! Derek is back, along with Hawk, and they were plotting revenge for both Clary, and Big Time Rush. And someone else from CLary's past came for her. How will the guys protect Clary, and defeat them? SEQUEL TO 'LONG LOST'. READ THAT ONE FIRST TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY! (With Family and Suspense; No Slash; Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Here's the sequel for 'Long Lost'. Are you excited? I know I am! This story is kinda cute, and also angsty.**

**I do not own BTR or anything recognizable!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Special Day

"C'mon Clary. Let's head back to 2J, I bet the guys are missing you! You've been her for like, five hours!" Katie said, trying to pull her sister to the lobby. They were currently in the park.

"No, Katie. I just don't feel like doing anything. It's a bad day, okay!" Clary said.

Katie pouted and put on the best puppy dog face she could manage. When Clary took a glance at her, her eyes widened as if she's being hypnotized.

"Katie, stop that! Stop it! You're 12 now, I don't get why you still do that stuff!"

"Well, the guys are 16 and they still watch SpongeBob!"

"That's a different thing, now stop it with that puppy dog face!"

"Then let's go back! I wanna play videogames with you!"

"Okay, alright, fine!"

Katie grinned and Clary followed her to the lobby and then both of them got into the elevator.

When they reached 2J, Clary opened the door and noticed that it was so dark she could barely see.

Why is it so dark in here? She asked.

Suddenly, the lights went back on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Clary entered the room.

Clary cupped her hands over her mouth. "Oh My God! You guys!"

"Happy Birthday, lil sis. Can't believe you're 13 now." Kendall said.

"Thanks, Kendall!" Clary said and hugged her brother.

They pulled apart and Clary looked around the apartment. There were balloons and decorations put on the walls and ceiling; there were snacks and food and drinks; and there was a huge birthday cake on a table. She looked around to see the people who were there; Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Lizzie, Tony, Hazel, Jo, Camille, Jett, Kyle, Tyler, The Jennifers-Clary didn't know why they were invited- Buddha Bob, and a few kids.

"Happy Birthday, sis!" Katie said and hugged her sister.

Clary was still amazed, "How did you all know today's my birthday?"

"We saw your birth certificate." Logan said and shrugged, like it was nothing.

Clary smiled, "So… LET'S PARTY!"

Out of nowhere, the music turned on and everyone was dancing. Surprisingly, the songs which were being played were all Clary's favorite songs.

"How'd you know these are my favorite songs?" Clary asked over the music.

"Let's just say I searched your Snoobtube history and checked out your 'favorite music' from your phone." Katie replied, snickering.

Clary smiled and danced again. She wasn't a professional, but she sure liked dancing.

A slow song was played and Clary looked around. Everyone was dancing with someone. Well, the teens and kids were, Mrs. Knight and Buddha Bob were just chilling in different places.

She sighed and turned around, and almost yelled when she saw Tony standing there, holding his hand out for her.

"May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" he asked in a fake, charming accent.

Clary smiled, "The pleasure is all mine." She replied in a fake, soft accent while holding the tip of her skirt and putting her hand in his.

They danced to the slow song and looked each other in the eyes the whole time. The song was over and they kept dancing. They didn't notice everyone looking at them and smiling in awe. When they finished, loud claps was heard and they whipped their heads to see everyone there.

"Looks like the princess found her prince." James said. Clary blushed.

"Aw, look at them, holding hands like that." Carlos added. Clary and Tony looked at each other and looked down to see that they were holding hands. They immediately let go.

The atmosphere was awkward till Mrs. Knight broke the silence by saying, "Okay, cake time!" Everyone scramble around the table which had the cake, waiting to get a piece of cake.

* * *

The figure walked around in circles in his cell. He was waiting for something, he was ready, no, more than ready to plot his revenge.

Just as he circled the small space for the 37th time, a loud BOOM was heard, and white fog covered up the place. But of course, he was ready for it as he covered his nose and mouth with his hands.

He heard the rattling of keys and the door of his cell opened. He smiled at the figure in front oh him. "Thank you, Hawk."

"It's a pleasure, Derek."

* * *

"Clary, it's time to open presents!" Katie said excitedly as she walked over to her.

Clary smiled and took the present from Katie's hand. "Thanks, Katie."

"No problem, sis!"

Clary unwrapped it and looked at what she got. She held the present up. "Katie, I love it!" She got a pair of headphone colored blue with pink butterflies.

"Me next!" Carlos said, giving Clary his present. Clary put the headphone down on a table next to her and unwrapped Carlos' present. She laughed when she saw it. "Thanks, Carlitos!"

"Your welcome."

Carlos gave her a bright blue bicycle helmet with pinks straps on it.

Kendall was next.

About an hour passed and Clary had already opened all the presents; Kendall gave her a cute, knitted bracelet with her name on it; James gave her a set of washable hairdyes; Logan gave her a sketchbook with watercolor and paintbrushes; Mrs. Knight gave her a cute, purple wallet with $100 in it; Jo gave her a cute, pink shoulder bag; Camille gave her a bright blue party dress; Lizzie gave her a set of nail polish; Hazel gave her a pair of silver 5cm heels; Tony gave her a heart-shaped silver locket; Kyle gave her a stuffed cat doll; Tyler gave her purple sling bag; Jett gave her a bright blue backpack; The Jennifers each gave her a middle-thigh length spring dress; Buddha Bob gave her a soft pink towel; and the kids and teenagers Clary didn't know just gave her sets of outfits.

* * *

Derek watched Clary's birthday from afar using a telescope. "I will get my revenge. Careful, Clary. Your 13th birthday won't end well, especially after you get my present."

* * *

Everyone had left and Clary and Katie were left alone in the apartment. The guys had to go to the studio while Mrs. Knight went grocery shopping.

The two girls were in their room while Clary was trying out some of the outfits she got.

"That one looks cute, sis." Katie said, looking at the clothes Clary was wearing.

"Really? I like this one too, Katie."

Clary was wearing an emerald green tank top covered by a bright blue cardigan, with a bright blue skirt with emerald green polka dots, and emerald green heels. This outfit was given by one of the teens.

"You like it, Katie?" Clary asked. Katie nodded.

"Well, you can have it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got a lot of outfits from those teens. You can have some, Katie."

"But it's your birthday present."

"So? I can give it to you if I want to."

"Okay, thanks sis!"

Clary smiled and went to change into her previous clothes.

When she was done, she tidied everything up and put the clothes in the closet. Then, she went to sit on the floor with Katie.

She grabbed the new nail polish set and said, "Which color do you like, Katie?"

"I think I like the bright purple one."

Clary took it and took a pastel green color out.

"Here's the deal, I put the bright purple one on you, and you put the pastel green one on me." Clary said.

Katie shrugged. "Sure."

Then they started using the nail polish. 15 minutes later, Clary's phone beeped with a message. She took it and smiled while reading it.

**Hey, wanna go hang out the mall? – Tony**

She texted him back.

**Sure, what time? – Clary**

**Ill pick u up 3? – Tony**

**Dont b silly, u cant drive :p – Clary**

**We'll ride a bus, Ill pick u up n we can walk 2gether 2 the bus stop – Tony**

**Sure, Ill be xpecting u 3 – Clary**

**K, c u then – Tony**

"So, who's that?" Katie asked.

"It's Tony, he wants to hang out with me at 3."

"Aww, Clary has a date!"

Clary blushed. "It's not a date!"

"Clary has a date… Clary has a date…" Katie sang.

Clary blushed even redder. "Oh stop it. What time is it?"

"2"

"Oh, I'm gonna take a shower."

Clary walked towards the bathroom and noticed one of the hair dyes near her bed. She took it and quickly took a shower and put the hairdye on.

When she was done, she put her clothes on and went to her room to brush her new-colored hair. She put her new wallet in the shoulder bag Jo gave her and put the locket from Tony around her neck.

When she was done, she walked into the living room.

"Wow, look at you, ready for your date." Katie teased.

"What date?" Kendall, who just came in through the front door, asked.

"It's not a date. Tony wants to hang out, that's all." Clary explained.

Kendall shrugged. "Okay, then." Then he noticed Clary's hair. "Did you dye your hair?"

"Yep, you like it?"

"It looks good on you, especially with an outfit like that."

A knock on the door was heard. Clary opened the door to reveal Tony. He was stunned to see Clary. Clary was, different. Her hair was black with purple and brown streaks, and it was let loose. She was wearing a bright purple plain T-shirt, covered by a pink cardigan, a purple and blue plaid skirt which went down to her mid-thighs, white stockings, and 3cm pink heels.

"C'mon." Tony said, taking her hand.

"Bye, guys!" Clary said to Kendall and Katie.

"Bye!" They replied.

Clary walked out the door with Tony and when they were in the elevator, Tony intertwined his fingers with Clary's. Clary suddenly remembered what Camille once told her about boys and dates.

"_If a guy asks you out on a date, here are the reasons to be sure:_

_He would normally pick you up and when he does, he'll take your hand in his and intertwine your fingers._

_He will try to find an excuse for putting an arm around your shoulder when you're sitting beside him._

_He will insist to pay for your expanses._

_He will find a reason to touch you._

_He will compliment you._

_If both of you are ready, he will try to kiss you."_

Clary didn't notice that she and Tony were already walking through the lobby.

They walked together but didn't say anything till they reached the bus stop. When they sat there, Tony slowly yawned – or pretended to – and stretched and slowly put his arm on Clary's shoulder. _No. 2 is done. Wait for no. 3._ Clary thought to herself.

As the bus reached there, she and Tony climbed on the bus. Clary was about to take her wallet, but Tony gave the driver his money and took her to their seat. _No. 3 is done, wait for no 4._

The bus came to a stop in front of the mall as they got off with a few other passengers.

She and Tony looked walked in the mall and looked around. "Where do you wanna go first?" Tony asked.

Clary shrugged. "Anywhere is fine."

Tony smiled and intertwined their fingers again. They walked around when suddenly Clary felt sick on her stomach and it hurt so much. she clutched her stomach and when Tony noticed, he began to worry. "Clary, you okay?" he asked. Clary nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Tony asked again, his right hand supporting Clary's back while his left hand held onto her stomach. _No 4 is done, wait for no 5._

Suddenly the pain disappeared. Clary stooped clutching her stomach and Tony let his left hand away from her stomach, but his right hand slid down onto her waist, and he pulled her closer to him. Clary liked the contact.

They walked and found a nice restaurant. It sold all kinds of food. Clary and Tony said down face to face as they ordered the food. Tony told Clary to order first, so she just ordered pasta. Tony ordered french-fries and chicken. They sat and talked.

"Clary, you look beautiful." Tony said. Clary blushed.

"Thanks, and you look handsome." She said and meant it. She actually had a crush on him since she met him, but her traumatic event prevented her from admitting it. She liked Tony's blond hair and his ocean blue eyes. She liked how he was really kind to her and actually cared about her. She just… she couldn't explain it. Tony also lived in the Palm Woods with Lizzie, because she was his twin sister, and also went to the Palm Woods school. He was an actor, in mostly action and adventure movies, because he himself was adventurous.

"You look really beautiful, Clary. I mean it." He said.

Clary blushed even more. "Thanks." _No 5 is done, will no 6 come?_

Then the food came, along with the two cans of soda. They slowly ate and talked, and 15 minutes after they were done, Tony paid for the food, although Clary had wanted to.

They walked around the mall, unsure of where to go. They could watch a movie, but none of it interests them. So they just walked and walked.

Suddenly, Clary's stomach began to hurt again. She clutched it tightly and Tony did the same as before.

Clary panicked when she felt something warm on her underwear and she knew exactly what was happening. She was glad that she knew what to do. "Wait here." She told Tony. He did as he was told. Clary rushed into a pharmacy, bought a pad and rushed into the bathroom. She locked the door, sat on the toilet and pulled her skirt and underwear down. She gasped when she saw a red splotch on her underwear, luckily, it didn't get through. She quickly stuck the pad onto her underwear and adjusted it. She washed herself and out the underwear and skirt back on. The pain on her stomach stopped again. She walked out and washed her hands before walking back to where Tony was.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just not feeling good." Clary replied.

"Okay, I'll take you home. I don't want you to get sick."

Clary nodded. She better go home. She needed to rest.

They walked out of the mall and hopped in a bus. And again, Tony paid for them both.

They reached the Palm Woods and were already in the elevator when Tony looked her in the eyes and said, "Clary, before you go home, I wanna ask you something."

Clary nodded. She knew what he was going to say, although she felt 13 was too young for that.

"Clary, if you haven't noticed, there's something I've been keeping in. I love your beautiful hazel eyes, I love your smile, I love the sound of your voice and yes, I've heard you singing. I love the way you joke, the way you could stand up to people, the way you laughed. I love everything, but mostly, I love you. I had a crush since the day I met you. I was hoping you felt the same way about me. So, tell me if you do and do you want to be my first, and hopefully last, girlfriend?"

Clary smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Tony nodded and brought his face closer to hers. He gave her a questioning look for confirmation, and Clary confirmed it by nodding. Tony smiled and pressed his lips against her. Clary did the same. What she felt was incredible. She felt sparks fly around her. She heard fireworks in her mind. She heard about first kisses before, but she never imagined it would be this amazing. And she never imagined hers would be on the night of her 13th birthday. It was amazing. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds before they pulled apart.

"Did you like it?" Tony asked.

Clary nodded. "I loved it!"

"Was it your first kiss?"

"Yes. And I don't regret it a single bit."

"Me neither."

The elevator dinged, signaling that they reached the 2nd floor.

The two smiled at each other and pecked each other's lips before Clary went out and walked away. _No 6 is done, and it was amazing!_

Clary walked into 2J, had 'Hi's to everyone and walked into her mom's room.

"Hey mom." Clary said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Oh hey Clary. Katie told me you went on a date with Tony. How'd it go?"

Clary wasn't going to deny the 'dating' thing. "It was great, mom. But, something happened."

Mrs. Knight worried in an instant. "Why? Was there an accident? Are you hurt? Is Tony hurt?"

"No, mom. But, I… I had my first period."

Mrs. Knight's jaw dropped. "You menstruated? Did you buy a pad?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing it now. Don't worry, mom, I know what to do."

"Okay, but I think you're not telling me everything."

This time, Clary's jaw dropped.

"So what else happened, Clary?"

"I had my first kiss!" Clary blurted out.

Mrs. Knight just smiled. "And what did it feel like?"

Clary was surprised. She didn't expect her mom to be so calm. She decided to just answer her. "It felt great, mom! It's better than what I heard or seen in movies. It felt, like, sparks were flying around me, and fireworks were playing in my head, and butterflies were flying in my stomach! It was just… oh!"

Mrs. Knight laughed. "Well, guess what, Clary, this is a really special day."

"Why?"

"Well, it's your first birthday with us, it's your first period, your first date, and you just had your first kiss."

"And my first boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Tony asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes, right before our kiss."

"Well, that's good."

"But mom, please don't tell Kendall, he's not gonna be happy if he finds out."

"Okay, I won't."

* * *

It was nearing 10 p.m. when a knocking sound was heard. Clary and James were the only ones still awake, but James was in the bathroom. So Clary opened the door and looked sideways on the hall, but there was no one. She looked down and saw a small box with her name on it. She picked it up and put it on the table before sitting on the couch. She opened it and found a letter above something. She took the letter without checking the other things on the box. She read the letter and her eyes grew wide.

This really was a special day.

* * *

**Done! Yay! How was it? Good? Bad? Oh, and I wanna tell you guys a little something, Tony will play a huge part on this story. Anyway, I know I said I would only post the sequel if I get 15 or more reviews about the sequel, but I realized it was too much, so I posted it anyway. But, because I'm working on my other story, 'Gone'. I won't be updating this story as soon as I used to. Probably once or twice a week, and also to keep the angst growing.**

**So anyway, R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - History Repeating Itself

Chapter 2 – History Repeating Itself

She reread the letter but the words didn't change. She read it over and over, but the words stayed the same. She started to panic and didn't notice herself scream.

Everyone came out of their rooms almost immediately and went over to her.

"Clary, what happened?" Kendall asked.

Clary shook her head and pointed at the letter, which she dropped to the floor. Logan picked it up and read it, and his eyes grew wide. He gave it to Kendall, who read it along with everyone else, except Clary, who was sitting on the couch, crying.

The letter said,

_Dear Clary,_

_Happy Birthday my young niece. I hope you enjoyed your day quite happily, cause I'm gonna make it your worst nightmare. I'm back, and trust me, you won't be happy about it. And I'm working with someone your brother and his friends are against, and if you want to know, his name is Hawk. I hope you enjoy the present I gave you. Don't worry, you may get scared. It won't matter anyway, once all the people you love are dead. I'll see you very soon, and when I do, you'll wish I killed you._

_Lots of hate,_

_Uncle Derek._

Everyone, including Clary, looked at what was in the box, and Clary screamed when she saw it. In the box, were Melissa's clothes covered in blood – the one she wore when she was shot. And there was a picture of Melissa's dead body, which below it was written; _This will be you, soon._

Kendall hugged Clary in a tight embrace as she sobbed into his chest. She wanted all of it to be over. She thought it was, but she was wrong. She would always be wrong. She was healed – except the scar on her shoulder, but it faded a little – from all of her injuries, including the scars in her heart, but now, the scars are back, and she's not gonna be okay this time, she knew it.

"Clary, please don't cry. We'll protect you, or we could call the police. If we can't protect you, they will. They'll watch over you. You'll be okay." Kendall assured her, but it was no use. She was back to being the scared little girl of 7 years ago and a few months ago.

_Suddenly Clary was back in the huge room. Her bruises were back on her body. The whole pain was back. Then Derek stormed into the room, carrying a belt. He made his way towards her and started beating her. "No!" she yelled. "Please stop! It really hurts!" Derek just laughed. "You think that hurts? How about this?" He lit a cigarette and pressed it against her skin. She yelled and screamed and cried, but he kept doing it. She just wanted it to stop. She wanted the pain to go away. _"Clary." _She heard someone say. _"Clary." _She heard it again. _"Clary, shh, it's okay, it's not real. You're not there. He's not hurting you." _She recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure who it belonged to. Then she saw Derek raise his belt again, about to hit her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead of pain, she felt comfort._

She opened her eyes to see that she was in 2J, the sake of her home. The voice she recognized belonged to Katie, and her cheeks flushed because her little sister was the one calming her down. The comfort came to her when Katie wrapped her arms around her.

The bathroom door opened, luckily slowly, and James walked out. When he saw what was happening and opened his mouth to ask some questions, a small gesture from Logan told him everything. He sighed and closed the door, slowly, and without a sound. But when he turned back around, he tripped and fell with a small thud. Apparently, the small sound scared Clary because she screamed. James quickly got up and wanted to apologize, but Carlos went over to him and said, "It's not your fault. It's Derek's." James nodded.

Clary was already sobbing in Kendall's chest again and Mrs. Knight was stroking her hair. It turned out that all of these had tired the young girl down, because she fell asleep not 5 minutes later. At least she didn't have her nightmares… yet.

Everyone else looked at one another and nodded. Her worst fear was back. Derek was back. Her scars were back. And it was history repeating itself.

* * *

**Hey everyone, new chapter of 'Unbroken'. I know it's short, but I'm posting 2 chapter of this for today, and trust me, the other one is long.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming.**

**Btw, I'm gonna stop giving ANs and disclaimers before the chapter, so I'm gonna do it after the chapter.**

**So… I do not own anything recognizable. I only own Clary, Derek, Melissa, Lizzie, Tony, Hazel, Caroline Carlington, and the other OCs yet to come.**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Friendship and Danger

Chapter 3 – Friendship and Danger.

Hawk and Derek were talking about their plan. They agreed to work together because not only Hawk wanted to tear down Big Time Rush and Derek wanted to break Clary, but it was also because the two of them had been friends when they were teenagers. They had been working together since Clary came to LA, so the mystery guy working with Derek that time, yeah, it was Hawk.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were in the living room the next evening, while Katie and Clary were in their room, and Mrs. Knight went to meet up with her friend for business.

"Well, we are definitely not gonna let them lay a hand on Clary." Kendall said.

"But how? Last time, we failed." James reminded.

"Yeah, and Clary's still afraid." Logan added.

"Guys, we won't involve her in this. We are going to face Derek and Hawk and tell them to back off. There's four of us and only two of them, so what's the big deal?" Kendall explained.

"Well, Hawk has his henchmen and his personal karate assistant, Rebecca." James informed.

"Yeah, well, that may be a problem." Kendall looked thoughtful for a moment. "But, we never failed our plans before. So, let's do this."

"Kendall, you never told us your plan." Logan stated.

"Right, well-" Kendall was cut off by Tony, Lizzie, and Hazel walking through the door.

"Hey, where's Clary?" Hazel asked.

"She's… in her room. But, there might be a small problem." Carlos said.

Lizzie crossed her arms, "What problem?" Lizzie can actually scare off people sometimes because of her tomboyish attitude. She had shoulder length blond hair and ocean blue eyes, just like Tony, because they're twins.

"Um…" James trailed off when the door to Katie and Clary's room opened, and the two girls stood there.

Katie saw Clary's friends and waved, while Clary just stood there, apparently interested in the floor.

"Um, hi Katie, and Clary?" Hazel said. Clary glanced up for a second before looking back down on the floor.

"Clary?" Tony called. Clary looked at him for a moment with some kind of look, and he did the same. After about 2 seconds, Clary sighed and nodded towards her room before walking back in. Tony followed her, and Katie stepped completely out and sat on the couch. Kendall looked towards the sisters' room, and looked away when the door was closed.

"Look, please tell us what's going on." Hazel said, sitting next to Katie.

"It's a… long story short." Logan said.

"Tell us. Now." Lizzie said, a look on her face which says, 'I'll kill you if you don't tell me.'

"Uh… well, just look at this." Kendall said, handing Lizzie the letter Clary got.

Lizzie took it and read it with Hazel.

"Oh my God…" Hazel whispered.

"Did she get this yesterday?" Lizzie asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah. Last night, she screamed and we woke up and rushed over to her and saw her holding it."

"Oh, so that's why I thought I heard a girl scream last night." Hazel said. Of course, Clary's scream was loud, and Hazel lived in 2M.

Lizzie opened her mouth to say something, but her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh… um, I don't know. What? Today? But… okay… yeah… yeah… no, I'm free, but… oh… okay… okay… be right there… bye." She flipped off her phone. "Sorry guys, but apparently, I have a photo shot today which cannot be postponed."

"That's fine." James said.

"Bye guys, oh, and tell my little brother to not forget that he has a scene to shoot at 7." Lizzie said. Even though her and Tony were twins, she likes to say that he is her 'little brother' because she was born a minute and 49 seconds sooner."

"Got it." Everyone said simultaneously as Lizzie walked out the door.

* * *

Clary sat on her side of her bed while Tony sat on a chair in front her. "So…" he said, somewhat awkwardly. He took a deep breath. "Clary, be honest, what's bothering you?"

Clary looked at him. "Did the guys show you the letter I got yesterday?"

"No."

"Well, that's the thing bothering me."

"The letter?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah. It's from Derek. He…he threatened me. He said he's coming from me. He also said he'll kill everyone I love. I'm scared, Tony."

Tony brought the chair closer to her and took her hand. "Hey, you don't have to be scared. You got us. You got your brothers, your little sister, you got me. We all care about you. Don't be scared, okay?"

Tears poured down Clary's eyes again. "But that is what I'm scared of!" she cried.

"W-what?"

Clary sobbed. "I don't want people to care about me. People who do… they get hurt. Like… my parents, Derek killed them."

"That's not because of you. Derek wants their money. You said it yourself."

Clary shook her head. "How about Kendall? Derek took him and beat him up because of me."

This time, Tony shook his head. "It's still not your fault. All Derek wants is money. Didn't you know that he was actually ransoming Kendall before you escaped?"

"I know, but he got to Kendall because I was close to him."

"That still doesn't mean it's your fault."

"Well, if you didn't know, he killed Melissa! Melissa was his own daughter! And he killed! He killed her because she was helping me! Now tell me why it wasn't my fault!"

Tony stared at her, but didn't say a word.

Clary sobbed again. "See? It is my fault. People who are close to me always get hurt. For all I know, _you _could get hurt."

"No." Tony suddenly said. "It's still not your fault. You know why? Because Derek is a psychotic man who cares about nothing but himself and money. What kind of a man who kills for money? A lot, maybe. But, Derek is a hundred times worse. Don't push yourself on this. It is not your fault. Nothing is. Okay?"

Clary nodded. Although deep down. She still felt as though it's her fault.

Tony leaned in and kissed her forehead. He really did care about her. Their boyfriend girlfriend relationship was made of puppy love, but they do care for each other, a lot. And Tony was going to make her notice it.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Clary said, standing up. Tony stood up, and both of them walked out. Clary went to the bathroom and Tony sat on the couch between Katie and Hazel.

He felt as though someone was staring at him, but he shrugged it off and turned his attention towards the TV, before he noticed something. "Where's Lizzie?"

"She had to go to a photo shoot, and told us to tell you to not forget about shooting your scene in a movie or something." Carlos said.

"Oh yeah." Tony looked down on his watch and saw that it was 5 p.m. He had to get ready. "I gotta go." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Bye guys."

A chorus of 'Bye's was heard and Tony walked out the door.

Hazel and Katie were talking about teen singers such as Dak Zevon when Hazel's phone beeped with a message.

**Where r u? Ur late 4 gymnastics. Meet me at the lobby, n bring ur costume. U have a scene 2 shoot 4 'Adventurous'. – Mom.**

She texted back.

**K, b right there. – Hazel.**

Hazel got up. "Hey guys, I have to go, too. My mom texted me."

"Alright." Everyone said in unison.

"Bye." She said as she disappeared out the door.

000

When Clary was done doing what she had to, she washed her hands and stared at the mirror and looked at her own reflection. Her hazel eyes weren't shining bright like they used to, but they were dimmed and lifeless, like a broken lamp. The events of 7 years ago, and a few months ago, replayed in her mind. And then the events of yesterday, the letter, the picture, the clothes, the blood. How Derek kept saying that he was going to kill everyone she love. Tears poured down her face as she felt like a burden. If Derek was serious, she couldn't help but feel the guilt wash over her. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially people who she love, and people who cared about her.

Anxiety passed through her body as she thought of what could possibly happen to her family and her friends. Derek could either kill them off easily, or force her to watch them being killed in front of her, one by one.

That's when it happened. Her stomach churned and she went over to the toilet bowl, and emptied the contents of her stomach. When she was done, she flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall. She groaned. She didn't feel sick, but maybe she was.

She walked back towards the sink and turned the faucet on. She cupped her hands under it and splashed water on her face. Then, she quickly washed her face completely, and allowed the cool water freshen her skin. She grabbed her towel and wiped the water off her face and stared at her reflection again. That's when she noticed how pale she looked.

She went over to her cabinet and took out her make up kit, putting some on her face so that she wouldn't look so pale. When she was done, she put them back there and glanced at her reflection one last time before walking out into the living room.

"Clary, you okay?" Carlos asked.

Clary nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sure?" Logan asked.

"Yep."

Kendall opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by the sound of Clary's ringtone, which was 'Stuck'.

"Really?" James asked.

Clary shrugged. "Why? You know I'm also quite a fan of Big Time Rush." She flipped her phone open. "Hello? Oh, really? Um… okay. How long is it going to be? Oh… okay… okay… sure… um, alright… okay… bye…"

"Who was it?" Kendall asked.

"It was Simon, he said that 'Adventurous' is gonna be shooting a scene soon, so I better get there." Clary explained.

"Wait, you have a part on 'Adventurous'?" Katie asked.

Clary nodded. "Yeah. Tony and Hazel have parts in there, too. Too bad Lizzie's just a model. Tony's name there is Larry, and Hazel uses her real name."

"And you?" James asked.

"I use my middle name."

"Clarabelle?"

"Nope, just Clara. By the way, I gotta go."

And with that, Clary went into her room, grabbed her costume and bag, and went outside.

* * *

Tony glanced out the window of the car taking him to the scene of 'Adventurous'. Like Lizzie, he had a personal driver hired by his agent to take him for photo shoots, dance rehearsals, and movie scenes.

He was listening to music in his iPod like he would always do while he was in the car. He took his script from his bag and read them, although he had already memorized his lines.

'Adventurous' was a movie about a few middle school kids going on a fieldtrip, which turned out to be a disaster since 5 of them went lost. But these 5 kids had their own personality, which made it easy for them to survive, and stay adventurous, in the woods. There was Larry, Hazel, Clara, Georgia, and Jacky.

Tony repeated the lines in his head. _'Look, we can't give up now. We survived so far, and there's no reason for us to back down. So, who's with me?'_ His line was small, but sometimes, he jumbled up the words, or forgot his expression. Acting seems easy, but in reality, it was hard.

Suddenly, Tony slid on his seat on the back and almost hit his head on the window because of a sharp turn. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, shifting slightly. "What's the rush, Tom?" 'Tom' was the name of his driver.

Tony looked out the window once more and noticed something. "Wait, Tom, where are we headed? I thought the scene was going to be on RedGrove."

When he received no reply, he took off his seatbelt, put the script down, and leaned forward. "Tom?"

Still no answer.

Tony had a bad feeling on the pit of his stomach. "Tom, I think we're lost, let's just turn around. I'll call my agent and ask him to pick us up." He said as he flipped open his phone.

Suddenly the car made a sudden stop, and Tony almost fell from his seat. He opened his mouth to ask something, when his driver turned on his seat.

"Tom? Seriously! What's with the reckless driving? Are you drunk or something?" Tony yelled, getting a little pissed.

"Shut up and give me your phone!" his driver said.

Tony looked at him and gasped. "You're not Tom!"

"I said, GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!"

Tony flinched a little and handed the driver his phone and iPod. "Who are you?" he asked.

The driver chuckled menacingly. "You haven't heard? Well, my dear boy, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Derek."

Tony gasped again as the car started moving again. He struggled on opening the door, but it was locked. He opened the lock and pulled at the handle, but it won't work. Derek had the car in child-lock. "No!" Tony yelled, as he started kicking the doors. "No, let me out!"

The car increased in speed and Tony kept yelling and now he was hitting the car window with the palms of his hand. "No, no, let me out! Help! Help! Somebody, I'm being kidnapped! Help!"

The car drove away while Tony was still punching and yelling and kicking at the doors, but his efforts were useless.

Clary was right; everyone close to her would get hurt, or be in danger.

* * *

**Haha! I told you Tony would play a huge part in this story! Now, in this story, I'll give you guys a little spoiler, Clary won't get kidnapped or anything, but, something definitely will happen! Btw, I don't know if 'RedGrove' is actually an address or anything, but I just put it there, so, sorry for the mistakes. And if you guys don't know what child-lock is, it's something in cars which makes the door open only from the driver's seat or something like that. Just google it.**

**Please vote poll on my new story and check the summary in my story 'Gone' chapter 12 in the AN.**

**Anyway, I do not own anything recognizable. I only own Clary, Derek, Melissa, Tony, Hazel, Lizzie, Simon, Tom, Caroline Carlington, Hazel's mom, and the other OCs.**

**Bye, R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Adventurous

Chapter 4 - Adventurous

"Hey, K-Dawg. What's the matter?" James asked as he flopped down on the couch.

Kendall shook his head. "Not sure. But I think there's something going on between Clary and Tony."

"Pfft, what are you talking about? They're 13, Kendall."

"You see that, too?" Logan asked as he emerged from his room.

Kendall perked up. "Yeah, I did. And I'm guessing you too."

Logan nodded. "Yep! I'm not sure, but I think they have a thing for each other."

"I know right! I mean, I saw how they look at each other. I mean, when Tony came out of Clary's room today, he had a look on, so I stared at him, trying to figure it out, but I found nothing, so I shrugged it off."

"Maybe it's just puppy love." James suggested.

Kendall shrugged. He made a mental note to ask Clary about it later.

* * *

Clary slumped against her chair due to exhaustion, and stress. She kept forgetting her lines and falling while doing her scene of climbing up the trees, and the producer kept yelling at her to do better. Now she understood how the guys felt when Gustavo yells at them.

"Hey, it's okay. You were great." Hazel said, sitting next to her after gulping down come cool water.

"Where's Tony?" Clary asked, trying to change the subject. Tony should've been there half an hour ago.

Hazel shrugged. "I think he's just late. But it's not like him, though."

"I'll call him." Clary said, flipping open her phone. "Hey Tony," for a split second, Hazel thought Clary was actually talking to Tony, but then found out she was leaving a voicemail, "It's me, Clary. Where are you? You're like, a half hour late. If you got this, call back, okay? Or at least text." She flipped off her phone.

"He better get here soon, or I'll tell Lizzie to scold him." Hazel said.

Clary laughed, but suddenly, she felt sick. Her chest tightened, making it harder for her to breathe. Her muscles tensed, and a wave of nausea washed over her, and she felt really dizzy. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said, before running towards the bathroom, but when there were only a few steps left, she couldn't take it anymore.

She supported herself on a tree and crouched down. Her stomach churned, and she held it with her free hand. And after going through some pain in her stomach, she puked.

Someone held her braided hair back and massaged her neck while she continued puking. When she was done, she walked the extra few steps and entered the bathroom. She washed her mouth, her face, and her hands, twice.

"Gee, Clary. If you weren't feeling good, you should've stayed at home. I'll call your brother and ask him to pick you up." Clary looked towards the source of the voice and saw Hazel, and it turned out that she was the one holding Clary's hair.

"No, don't." Clary breathed out. "No, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You sure? You look really pale."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

"Okay."

They walked back to the set and Clary's phone beeped with a message. "It's from Tony." She said. She opened the message.

**Hey, sorry if I got u worrying. I'm stuck in traffic n will turn around n go home now. I already told my mom. – Tony.**

After that, the two girls walked back to the set and began shooting again, and Clary was already making progress.

* * *

Lizzie furiously walked into the apartment and into her room, and threw her bag on her bed.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Shelby, Lizzie's mom, asked.

"They told me to wear a dress for the photo shoot tomorrow! You know I hate dresses!" Lizzie replied, crossing her arms.

"Honey, is that all?"

Lizzie shook her head. "I told them I didn't want to, but they told me I had to. They told me to wear plenty of make up, a dress, 10cm heels, and curl my hair! They said if I won't do it, they'll fire me, so I told them I'll think about it."

"Okay, it's only for a day, Lizzie."

Lizzie sighed. "Fine. Only for a day." Then she looked around. "Where's Tony? I thought he's supposed to be home by now."

"Oh, don't worry. Your brother texted me and told me that 'Adventurous' would be shooting overnight, he told me there's nothing to worry about."

Lizzie looked confused. "What? But Hazel and Clary already went home, and they said Tony texted Clary and told her that he was stuck in traffic and was going to go home."

That's when Shelby started worrying.

* * *

Hazel got home just 15 minutes ago, and it was currently 10. 12 p.m. She was sitting on the couch watching TV, waiting for her mom to come home. Her hair was let loose and she was already in her pyjamas, when a knock was heard.

She got up and looked through the peephole to see Lizzie standing there. She opened the door and let Lizzie in.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be home." She asked.

"Oh, um, Tony's not home yet. You sure he said he was heading home?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah. I saw the text Clary got. He said he was stuck in traffic and he'd turn around and go home. He also said he already told his- I mean, your mom."

"But, my mom said that he told her that 'Adventurous' would be shooting overnight."

"What?"

"I know, right?"

Hazel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you wanna go ask Clary? She normally sleeps late."

Lizzie nodded. "Come on."

* * *

**Okay, I am actually wondering if I should continue with this story or not, since no one reviewed for the last two chapters. I'm not even sure if anyone read this. Oh, and I'll be updating much slower now for both this story, and 'Gone'. Why? Because my internet is running low, so I have to limit myself.**

**But anyway, what do you think will happen to Tony? Oh, by the way, I know, in 'Long Lost', I gave Lizzie and Tony different last names, well, their real last name is 'Carter', so just forget about whatever lat name I gave Tony in 'Long Lost'.**

**I almost forget to tell you that I do not own anything recognizable, so… I do not own anything recognizable.**

**This is not a poll or anything, but I'm thinking of posting and Austin and Ally fic, but I'm still not sure. So, if anyone just so happens to review, please just tell me if I should post it or not.**

**Anyway, R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clary laid down on the couch in her living room after changing into her pink tank top and black pajama pants. She was really tired. Her scenes were rough because in the movie, her character was a really active girl.

A knock on the door was heard, and being too lazy to open it, she yelled out, "Come in."

The door opened and she took a look at it to see Hazel and Lizzie entering. "Hey Clary." They greeted.

"Hey." Clary sat up straight. "What are you guys doing here? It's kinda late."

"We just wanna ask if you've seen Tony." Lizzie answered.

Clary looked confused. "He's not home?"

"Well, if he was, then I'm not gonna ask you if you've seen him, would I?" Lizzie replied.

"Clary, what exactly did Tony tell you?" Hazel asked.

"He just said that he was stuck in traffic, so he turned around."

"But he told my mom that he was shooting overnight." Lizzie stated.

Everyone became silent. No one knew what was happening, not even Clary. Well, not yet. When it finally clicked in her mind, she got off the couch. She knew exactly what to do.

"Guys, you know what? Let's deal with this in the morning. I'm tired, and I bet you are too, so, bye." She said, pushing her friends out the door.

"But-" Hazel was cut off when Clary slammed the door shut and locked it.

Sighing, Clary slid down the door and sat down, leaning on it. "This can't be true, this can't be true, this can't be true…" She chanted.

But it was. All of it was true. She hated herself for that. Why did it have to happen? Why did she even come to her new family and friends, and put everyone's lives at risk? She wanted to go, disappear, away, out of their lives. But she couldn't do it now. Tony was in trouble, she had to save him first, then, she can disappear and do whatever.

* * *

Morning came early for Kendall. He and the rest of the guys spent the entire previous day at the ice rink playing hockey, and by the time they reached the apartment again, 5 minutes later they were all asleep.

He looked to his left to see Logan's bed, neat and clean. The brunette must've already woken up. Kendall's mind quickly filled with breakfast, and he could smell the aroma of sweet pancakes.

Slowly, he got off his bed and walked outside, seeing only James, Logan, and Mrs. Knight.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Oh, hey Kendall." James replied. Logan just took a glance at him and waved, while Mrs. Knight was still making breakfast.

"The girls are still asleep." She said, not taking her attention off her cooking.

"I'm sure they are." Kendall said, sitting down. "Especially Clary. She went back late yesterday night after rough scenes."

"She's a strong girl. I can't imagine how a 13 year old could get through what she did, and still be the way she is." Logan stated.

James nodded. "That girl really is something. I mean, even I know that it's hard for her to deal with the fact of losing her parents, getting kidnapped twice, witnessing a murder, seeing her brother getting beat up, being stalke-"

"Okay James, we get it." Kendall said, cutting James off.

"Who are you guys talking about?"

Everyone popped their heads around to see Carlos walking out of his and James' shared room.

"Clary." Logan answered simply.

"What about her?"

This time, they saw Katie walking out of her and Clary's shared room.

"We were just talking about how great she is." Kendall answered honestly.

"Where is she, anyway?" Katie asked.

"Isn't she sleeping?" Mrs. Knight asked, as she was done with making pancakes.

Katie shook her head. "Her bed was empty, and neat. Like no one slept on it."

No one spoke for 2 seconds, before Kendall broke the silence. "No, she didn't. Please tell me she didn't."

"Didn't what?" Carlos asked, not getting the point.

Kendall was about to answer when Logan cut him off. "Kendall, I think you're worrying too much. Maybe she spent the night in Hazel's, or Lizzie's."

"Or Tony's." James added, just to get on Kendall's nerves.

The blonde glared at him. "James, don't ever talk about her like that again." He started slowly, then, in a louder voice, he added, "She's a 13 year old innocent girl!"

"Kendall, calm down. I'll call Hazel and Lizzie, and ask if Clary's with them." Katie said, taking her phone out of her PJ's pocket. She decided to call Hazel first. "Hello? Hazel, it's Katie… Yes, I know you know it's me because you have a caller i.d…. Um, is Clary with you? No? Um, okay… Bye." Then, she decided to call Lizzie. "Hello? Lizzie, it's me Katie. Yes, I know you have caller i.d…. Have you seen Clary? No? Okay… Wait, what? What's wrong with Tony? He's not home? Um, no… Okay… Bye."

"So?" Everyone asked as Katie flipped her phone shut.

Katie sighed. "Clary's not with any of them… except Tony, because Lizzie said that Tony's not back home since yesterday night. She said she just tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail."

"Alright, I'll go ask everyone if they've seen Clary." Kendall said, putting on a hoodie he took out of nowhere and a pair of shoes, and walked out the door.

* * *

Somewhere in LA, a young girl, about 12 or 13, continued making her way down the street. She was tired, since she had been walking since last night, and it was currently 9 in the morning. Luckily, she brought lots of food and water with her. She felt her phone vibrate for the 12th time, so she decided to check it.

**Missed calls: 2**

**Voicemails: 6**

**Messages: 4**

She decided to close it, deciding not to check on the voicemails and messages, knowing that it probably came from 6 of the closest people to her. Then an idea popped into her head. She saw a bench and sat down. She scrolled through the contacts in her phone, memorizing six of them, and one more just in case.

After memorizing the total of 70 numbers, she got up, walked towards the nearest trashcan, and threw her phone in it.

As she began to walk again, she saw a small electronic shop, where she walked in. _No one's going to recognize me._ She thought.

She randomly picked a cheap cell phone, and using the money she brought, she paid for it.

The cashier seemed to recognize her for a while. "Aren't you Clarissa Knight? Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush's little sister?"

The girl smiled. "Which one?" she asked, using a fake accent she picked up somehow.

The cashier shrugged. "You know, the one who played in 'Girl's Rule'? My daughter loves that show."

The girl shook her head. "Well, then you must've watched it at least once. Which means that you should know that Clarissa or whoever you're talking about, has dark hair and is American. You can clearly see that I have blond hair and I have a British accent. I just moved here from London two days ago."

"You could just say 'no'." The cashier muttered, then she continued, "If you don't mind me asking; who are you?"

The girl smiled again. "My name is Tiffany Debris."

* * *

**Well, clearly, that's not her real name. Oops! Can't keep my mouth shut.**

**Guys, I know what you've been thinking. I just wanna say, I'm sorry for taking nearly two months to update. I was too busy doing lots of stuff like school, finals, choir practice, being sick, and now I have a small duo where I have to practice my guitar even more and write some songs, so yeah, I have lots of work to do. And I'm sure I haven't told you guys, but since it took me this long to update, I suppose you guys should know; I have bipolar and anxiety, and it's getting worse. But, don't worry about that, cause I will update again as soon as I can, since I have my school holidays now, and tomorrow, I'm going to find out if I will pass from 9****th**** grade, to 10****th**** grade. I'm sure I will, but I have tinnie tiny doubts.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. You'll love the next one… I hope. For my 'Gone' readers, I'm sorry I didn't update that story yet, but I'll get right on that, on my next update.**

**I almost forgot to do the disclaimer, so, I do not own anything recognizable.**

**I hope you loved this. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A young, now blonde, girl walked down the street. She said her name was Tiffany Debris. Even though it wasn't true, no one knew. But one thing was true, she had been walking for a total of 12 hours, and she was exhausted. The only breaks she took were three 5 minutes break.

She really didn't want to do this, but she had to. Walking towards her destination, she wished it'd be the right place. Just about six more hours and she'll reach it, and it better be worth it.

She didn't say goodbye to anyone, she couldn't, and wouldn't. Although she missed them already, she wouldn't put their lives at risk _again_. Any other 13 year old in this position would prefer staying with her close ones, staying safe, seeking protection. But she wasn't any other 13 year olds… she was her own self. It was time to get out of her comfort zone, and deal with her problems by herself.

* * *

"Why did she do it?" Kendall asked for the 30th time as he was pacing the living room. "Why did she do it?" Make that the 31st time.

They called the police and reported that Clary was missing. The evidence showed that she ran away, so the police didn't bother doing any further investigation.

While reporting about Clary, Lizzie's mom also reported about Tony since he still hadn't come home. About Tony, the police kept investigating since his disappearance was suspicious.

Everyone was just depressed. Just a few months ago, something terrible happened, but everyone was happy again. Now, they had to go through it again.

"Do you think she did it for us?" Logan asked. Everyone turned to him.

"Do you mean, to keep us safe?" Katie asked.

"It'd make sense." Finally different words came out of Kendall's mouth. "I mean, the first time she came into our lives, I was…you know. And it turned out that Tony also went missing before Clary did. Maybe she went away because she felt like a burden to us."

"She felt as if her presence would get us hurt." James stated.

"That's why she ran away." Carlos finished.

"But why would she run away now?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Maybe it's not about her and us, maybe it's about Tony. Maybe she ran away to find Tony." Katie stated.

"Why would she do that instead of going to the police or telling us?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Because," Katie started, "she and Tony are more than friends."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, then, it came to him. "So it's true? One of my little sisters is crushing on a boy, and he likes her too."

Katie shook her head. "Big brother, I think it's more than that."

* * *

In Las Vegas, in a private school, three friends were talking.

"Guys, I kinda miss Clary now." One of them, a blonde girl, Nikki, said.

"Are you kidding me? Nikki, Clary's been away for months and you miss her _now_?" Another one, a blonde boy, Wally, said.

"Yeah, and she's living the dream right now. Living in LA, being a famous actress, living with Big Time Rush." Another one, a brunette girl, Vicky, said.

"No, I miss her more right now because… I heard people talking." Nikki replied.

"Talking about what?" Vicky asked.

"You know that my mom works halftime in an orphanage and my dad works in child services and foster home?" Nikki asked.

Vicky and Wally nodded, so Nikki continued, "Well, when I was at home, I overheard them talking about Clary. They were talking about how her parents were dead, and how the people Clary is living with right now, is not her legal family."

"Where are you going with this?" Wally asked.

Nikki sighed. "My parents are going to LA tomorrow to pick up Clary and send her to a real foster family."

"But," Vicky started, "Clary already has a family. She's living with the Knights and the rest of Big Time Rush."

"I know." Nikki whispered. "Don't say it out loud. My parents said that 'it wasn't appropriate' that she's living with people she barely knew. I tried convincing my parents that Clary's really happy about living with her new family, but they said they can't do anything about it. Apparently it was 'part of their jobs.'"

"So what's gonna happen now?" Wally asked.

Nikki smirked. "Guys, using the money I have, I secretly booked us tickets to LA tomorrow, one flight before my parents."

Wally and Vicky gasped. "We're going to LA?" Wally asked, while Vicky asked, "We're meeting Big Time Rush?"

Nikki chuckled. "Yeah. And, we're seeing Clary for the first time in forever!"

* * *

**Well, obviously Nikki doesn't know where Clary really is.**

**Anyway, I think this chapter is short, but revealing. I mean, now we know who from Clary's past is coming for her – Nikki, Wally, Vicky, Nikki's parents.**

**More will be revealed in the next chapter. Give me at least three reviews and I'll reveal where Tony is and what's happening to him.**

**And good news and bad news that has nothing to do with the story; I passed to the 10****th**** grade. That's the good news. The bad news; I have a C and D average. So not cool.**

**And as you can see from my new penname; R5-BTR-lilsis14 . You can see that I have become a R5 fan. But don't worry, I didn't lose interest in BTR at all. Although, I might be making a R5 or Austin and Ally fanfiction after I'm done with this and 'Gone'(which I still hadn't had time to update. Sorry I broke my promise.). But after working on my next fanfiction, I'll be back to BTR fanfic. So it'll be this one and 'Gone', R5, BTR, R5, and so on.**

**Anyway, I do not own anything recognizable.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We're in LA!" Nikki cheered once they got out of the taxi cab, in front of the Palm Woods.

"Better yet, WE'RE AT THE PALM WOODS!" Vicky cheered, louder.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Wally yelled.

"Come on now, I can't wait to see Clary!" Nikki said, walking inside the Palm Woods.

The three walked inside and stopped when they saw a huge man eating popcorn.

"Excuse me." Nikki said. "Are you Mr. Bitters?"

The man looked at her, annoyed. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"Um, I'm the one who called earlier, Nikki Braxton. Can I have my keys?" Nikki asked.

Mr. Bitters went through a set of keys before giving it to Nikki. "Room 2K. Have a Palm Woods day."

The three kept walking until Vicky whispered in Nikki's ear, "What was his name? Mr. Bitters? More like Mr. _Bitter_."

They both snickered as they walked into the elevator.

"So which room are we in?' Wally asked.

"Room 2K." Nikki replied, then turned to Vicky. "Before you fangirl, yes, it is beside Big Time Rush, and yes, we're gonna meet them first."

* * *

Finally reaching her destination, Tiffany took a deep breath. Once again, she made sure she was unrecognizable. Luckily, with her height, plus, heels and make-up, she looked really different. She took a few steps onto the front porch, and knocked on the door.

About a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a man, the person Tiffany knew all too well.

"Yes?" The man asked, obviously not noticing who the girl really is.

Tiffany cleared her throat. _Here goes nothing._ "Excuse me, sir. My name is Tiffany Debris. I'm new here, and I-"

"Can you get straight to the point?" The man asked.

Tiffany faked a smile. "Okay. I'm 15, and my father and I just moved here from London. He's busy, so he asked me to get well with the neighbours. May I come in?"

The man looked at her up and down, before opening the door wider and letting her in. "Take a seat on the couch."

"Thank you." Tiffany said as she sat down.

The man sat in front of her. "My name is Derek, that's all you need to know. What do you want?"

Before Tiffany had the chance to answer, she saw an African-American man walk out of a room. _Hawk._ She thought.

"Derek, who's that?" The man asked.

"She's Tiffany, a new girl. Her dad's busy and told her to get along with neighbours, blah blah." Derek answered.

Tiffany waved and fake smiled again. The man looked at her up and down. "My name is Hawk."

"I know." The words came out of her mouth before she stopped them. She quickly made something up. "You're from Hawk records, right?"

Hawk seemed impressed somehow. "Yes. How do you know?"

Tiffany shrugged. "I love music, and I love to sing."

Hawk suddenly seem interested in her. "How old are you?"

"15, 16 in 2 weeks."

"I see. So, you're father's busy, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Do you need a place to stay for the night? I mean, you know I own a record company, so you can trust me."

Tiffany seem to think for a bit. _This makes my plan easier._ "Are you asking me to stay here for the night?"

Hawk nodded, ignoring the questioning look from Derek.

Tiffany shrugged. "Okay."

A door behind Tiffany opened, and as she turned around to see it, she was met with very familiar blond hair and pair of blue eyes.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the late update again. But the lack of reviews really made me less… want-to-update. Anyway, how are Clary's friends and the BTR guys gonna react when they meet each other? Who's the 'familiar blond hair and pair of blue eyes'? And most of all, what's going on with Clary? Where is she? Who is Tiffany?**

**Again, I do not own anything recognizable.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update when I get at least 4 reviews. R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"OMG, I can't believe we're meeting Big Time Rush!" Vicky squealed as she, Nikki, and Wally walked in front of 2J.

"Quit fangirling, Vicky! You'll freak them out!" Nikki scolded.

Wally chuckled and shook his head. "Girls."

When Vicky stopped squealing, Nikki knocked on the door. It opened to reveal the one and only… Kendall Knight.

"Hi. I'm Nikki, these are my friends, Vicky and Wally, we-" Nikki stopped when she saw the depressed look on Kendall's face. "are Clary's friends..." she continued slowly.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Wally asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Just come in." he opened the door wider, letting the three pre-teens enter.

Nikki saw the other BTR members sitting on the couch with three young girls – Nikki assumed one of them was Katie, due to Vicky's constant fangirling session - and a woman – Nikki assumed it was Mrs. Knight.

"Kendall, who are they?" Logan asked.

"Clary's friends." Kendall mumbled, taking a seat beside Katie.

"Hi." Nikki waved awkwardly. "I'm Nikki, these are my friends, Vicky and Wally." She introduced, motioning towards the girl and the boy. "We're Clary's friends."

"Clary's not home." Katie informed, her voice flat.

"And when is she gonna be back?" Vicky asked, finally talking without fangirling.

"Not a clue. I'm Hazel." One of the girls said.

"What do you mean, 'not a clue'?" Wally asked.

"Clary disappeared. Gone. Vanished." A blonde girl answered bitterly. "Just like my brother." She muttered.

Hazel stood up. "Don't mind Lizzie, she's pretty much upset. I mean, who isn't?"

"What?" Nikki, Vicky, and Wally asked in unison, not getting the point.

"You kids might want to sit down." Mrs. Knight said.

Everyone sat, and the three friends had the situation explained to them.

* * *

As Tiffany turned around, she was met with very familiar blond hair and pair of blue eyes. It was a boy, someone she really knew and missed. If only she could hug him right now, but that would blow her cover.

"U-Uh… h-hi?" The boy stuttered. Tiffany knew exactly why… well not _exactly_, but she knew part of the reason.

"Hello." She answered, trying to sound confident and not nervous. Turned out, she was a really great actress. "I'm Tiffany."

"I-I'm…" The boy seemed to be changing his gaze from Tiffany, and then to Derek, back to Tiffany, for a few times.

Derek decided to speak up. "That's Tony, my nephew."

Tiffany realized her position, so she stood up. "Well, hello again Tony. Do you want to sit with me?" she asked. Even with her wearing heels, she could see that Tony was still taller than her, by a centimeter. **(A/N: May I remind you that Tiffany is faking a British accent?)**

Tony nodded and sat on the couch, right next to her. Tiffany sat back down.

"So… Tony, Tiffany here is our new neighbor. She's going to spend the night here. Maybe you two can be friends." Hawk said, giving Tony a look.

Tony nodded. "O-Okay."

"How about you two come up to Tony's room and do something?" Derek suggested. "Me and Hawk are gonna have a chat."

"That's alright with me." Tiffany agreed.

"A-Alright." Tony stuttered again, getting up, soon followed by Tiffany.

"Tony." Derek called, giving him a warning look. "Be nice."

Tony nodded. _Don't say that, I know you meant 'Don't tell her anything'._ He thought.

He and Tiffany made their way upstairs. When they reached a room, Tiffany looked around. It was a plain room, with green painted walls, a bed, and a closet.

"So, this is your room?" Tiffany asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah." Wow, he didn't stutter.

Tiffany turned around. "Aren't going to close the door?"

Tony nodded. "Okay." He moved to close the door. "Let's uh, s-sit on my bed."

The two pre-teens walked over to the bed and sat on it. "So…" Tony started, nervously. "…you're from London?"

Tiffany laughed, to stall her answers. _Should I tell him? I think I should tell him._ "Tony," she started, not using her accent anymore. "no, I'm not."

Tony seemed confused for a while, then he said, "You seem familiar."

Tiffany laughed again. "Of course I do. You seem really familiar too."

Tony's eyes seemed to shine with a little hope. "Do you recognize me? Do you know who I am?"

Tiffany smiled. "Of course I know who you are, Tony Carter."

Tony gasped. "You do recognize me! Then you know that the people downstairs lied, right?"

Tiffany nodded. "Yes, Tony. I know everything. I know you're on the news, I know you don't actually live here. Heck, I know who you girlfriend is."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Tiffany's small smile dropped. She figured she'd play him for a minute. "I know you have a girlfriend named Clary, Kendall Knight's step-sister. Tony, you should know something; Clary went missing a while after you did. She went looking for you."

"How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is, Clary's probably really happy now."

"I don't understand."

Tiffany leaned in closer to him. "Look into my eyes, Tony. You said I seem familiar, now you have to find out who I am."

Tony nodded, looking into her very familiar hazel eyes. As he looked into them, he had the sudden urge to kiss her, but he better not. He had a girlfriend, after all. He kept looking into those eyes until… "Clary?" he asked.

Clary, or Tiffany, whoever, smiled. "Hey Tony."

"Clary! I missed you so much! I can't believe you went all the way to find me! Wait, I can't believe you went all the way to find me! What were you thinking?" Tony said with joy at first, but ended with mixed emotions.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Are you glad to see me, or not?"

"I don't know! I'm glad to see you, but… Let's just say both! Clary, everyone must be worried about you!"

"They must be worried about you too. _I'm_ worried about you. They didn't hurt you, did they?" Clary asked.

Tony shook his head. "Except for one hit the first day they took me, no, they didn't. Just as long I don't do anything."

"Wait a minute, I don't understand. Out of everyone, why did they choose you?" Clary asked again.

Tony shrugged. "I'm not sure, but they told me I was an easy target. T-They… They k-killed Tom, my driver. Derek pretended to be Tom, and drove me halfway to the set, but then, he started speeding up and taking sharp turns, so I freaked and… and…"

Clary cut him off by hugging him. "You don't have to worry about that now. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise. Derek and Hawk don't know who I really am, so keep it that way. I have a plan."

Tony pulled away from the hug and shook his head. "It's not gonna work, Clary. I-I can't leave. Hawk and Derek, they did something."

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Derek asked.

"Do what?" Hawk asked back, playing dumb.

"Why did you ask that girl to stay here?"

"Well, you know how I want to take down Big Time Rush, and that girl said that she can sing, so maybe I'll offer her a record deal or something."

"But what is she finds out about-"

"Tony? I don't think she will. If she did, she definitely wouldn't look so… normal. And, I doubt that the boy will tell her anything about it. Cause if he did, he's going to pay the price."

* * *

**Well, it's done. I know I said I wouldn't update unless I get four reviews, but I was overreacting. You guys deserve an update, plus, I just love writing this story. I guess now you guys found out who Tiffany is, although I know you might've already guessed. Btw, here's a little quiz. Answer correctly and I'll give you a shoutout. I'll still give you a shoutout even if you answer only one correct answer.**

**Where are Tony, Clary/Tiffany, Hawk and Derek currently in?**

**A Clary's old house**

**B An abandoned place**

**C Derek's house**

**D Other**

**Will Hawk really offer 'Tiffany' a record deal?**

**A Yes**

**B No**

**What did Hawk and Derek do? (The one where Tony said, "They did something)**

**A Put security tapes around the house**

**B Set a trap, like a bom or something**

**C They put some sort of tracking device on Tony, so that if he ran away, he'll still be found**

**D Other**

**Please answer these questions, it took me really hard to come up with ideas for this chapter and the questions.**

**I do not own anything recognizable.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
